Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.07 |number=85 |sts_episode=Splish, Splash, Splosh |released= * 24th October 1995 * 30th April 1996 * 4th November 1996 * 19th March, 1997 * 15th May 2000 * 27th July 2009 |previous=A Bad Day for Sir Handel |next=Trucks/Rusty Helps Peter Sam}} Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. Plot Sir Handel has been naughty so the Fat Controller has shut him up in the shed for a while. Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and extremely excited about his new position, despite Skarloey warning him to keep calm. One morning, despite his best efforts, Peter Sam is late to Crovan's Gate. Henry is unimpressed and threatens to leave without his passengers next time. Peter Sam is secretly worried but soon gets back to work, happy to be running the Skarloey Railway. He begins singing to himself and the coaches happily follow along. Later that afternoon, Peter Sam makes his scheduled hour-long stop at the Lakeside Station. Whilst there, the crew buy tea and cakes from the refreshment shop at the station. The lady who runs the shop always catches this train home. Peter Sam begins to worry about missing Henry's train as the crew and passengers return. As the Refreshment Lady approaches the platform, Peter Sam suddenly starts, thinking he heard the guard's whistle, whilst the guard believes Peter Sam is simply being too impatient. Whatever the cause the course for it is, the coaches quickly tell him of his mistake, making him stop and allow the Refreshment Lady on the train. Fearing that he will miss Henry, Peter Sam races back to Crovan's Gate as fast as he can. To his relief, he arrives to find that Henry is still there. The Refreshment Lady is angry at Peter Sam and demands to know why he left her behind. Upon hearing his apology and explanation, however, she laughs and explains that Henry was only joking: as a guaranteed connection, he has to wait for the passengers. Peter Sam is furious and is determined to give the larger engine a piece of his mind, but by this point, Henry has already left the station, chortling as he does so. Characters * Henry * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Rheneas * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * One Little Boy * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager Locations * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Mountainside Runby * Crovan's Gate * Valley View * Forest Runby * Hawin Doorey Castle * Hawin Doorey * Lakeside * Lakeside Junction * Neptune Refreshments * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey * Rheneas Tunnel Trivia * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * A modified model of O.J. from TUGS, Lakesider III, appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. In a Japanese magazine adaptation, Lakesider III was seen with a speech bubble, despite not being known to be sentient. * In the US narration, George Carlin gives the Refreshment Lady an Italian accent. * Peter Sam's brief song ("I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line...") has the same melody as "Skip to My Lou". * In the Playtime UK VHS, in the last scenes, the guard's and Henry's whistle is omitted. * Rheneas and Duncan appear briefly even though the former is supposed to be at the works, while the latter is not meant to be introduced until Home at Last. * This episode marks the Narrow-Gauge Coaches' last speaking role to date. * Two narrow gauge coaches with faces that were used in this episode are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the Japanese version, Peter Sam's guard gains lines in the place of the narrator saying, "The guard says that Peter Sam was too impatient". Goofs * In two scenes at Crovan's Gate Henry is wearing Gordon's upset face mask. There is a large gap between Henry's eyes and the face eye sockets due to Gordon's eye mechanism being in a slightly different position than Henry's. * When Peter Sam is singing, his eyes are misaligned. * In the American narration, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman and the guard", but guard is a British term for conductor and he even replaces the word driver with the word conductor. This is also the first time that two terms are used. * The end of the set can be seen as Peter Sam crosses the viaduct. * Throughout this episode, Peter Sam's coaches constantly keep gaining and losing their faces. * When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Playtime * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories * Playtime WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Sing-Along and Stories/Hop on Board: Songs and Stories * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * No, No Troubles! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas NOR * On New Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Peter Sam y la Mujer Olvidada he:פיטר סם ואשת הכיבוד ja:からかわれたピーター・サム pl:Piotruś Sam i Pani Ekspedientka ru:Питер Сэм и хозяйка магазина Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video